After 1973
by Kautsar-Levitt
Summary: Sehari saja kau tertidur, banyak hal yang terlewat. Lalu, bagaimana kalau bertahun-tahun? Oh, Logan merasakannya. Slash, yang terjadi setelah ending DoFP, Spoiler Maybe.


Disclaimer: Semua tokoh yang terlibat _Officialy—_milik _**Marvel**_, untuk Movie—milik _**Bryan Singer**__,_ dan untuk fic ini murni 100% milik saya

**ENJOY READING**

**-X-men-**

"Kau berhasil, Professor."

"Berhasil apa?" jawab Charles cepat. Ia menutup buku yang tadinya sedang ia baca dan melemparnya ke atas meja sambil memandang penuh tanya pada Logan yang bicara ngawur. "Logan, bukannya kau ada jam mengajar di kelas sekarang?"

Logan menatapnya bingung, membiarkan mulutnya terbuka untuk beberapa detik. "Kelas? Mengajar?" tanyanya sambil mengerjap mata berkali-kali.

"Ya, sejarah." kursi yang Charles duduki bergerak saat ia menyentuh pegangannya. Melayang.

"Sejarah?" Logan mengangguk, pura-pura mengerti. Ingatan di tahun 1973-nya masih terasa dikepalanya. Ia tidak ingat ia punya kelas sejarah. "Kurasa aku perlu bantuan dengan itu."

"Bantuan apa?" kursi Charles melayang tanpa suara, maju dengan perlahan memutari meja.

"Semua hal setelah tahun 1973." Charles berhenti. Terkejut. Diam memandang Logan. Pikirannya mencerna kalinat yang terlontar dari mulut mutant abadi didepannya.

"Kurasa sejarah yang aku tahu agak sedikit berbeda." lanjutnya.

Charles masih diam. Jika pandangan Logan tajam, ia akan melihat pupil mata Charles yang melebar. Logan mendengar helaan napas panjang.

"Selamat datang kembali." ucapnya pelan. Hampir tidak terdengar jika saja pendengaran logan tidak setajam seperti seekor serigala.

Logan tersenyum-meskipun ia tidak menyukainya. Oleh karena itu dengan cepat ia kembali berkata. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Charles. Senang bertemu dengan semua orang."

Charles tersenyum, memajukan lagi kursinya lebih mendekat pada Logan. "Well, aku punya janji yang harus ditepati. Kita harus sering bertemu setelah ini."

Logan mengangguk, jelas sekali bahagia karena ada senyum lagi di wajahnya. Hal yang jarang terjadi.

"Hal terakhir apa yang kau ingat?" Charles bertanya. Sedikit berbisik. Entahlah, hari ini sepertinya ia tak ingin mengeluarkan banyak suara.

Logan diam. Matanya melebar. Ia mengingat. Meskipun tidak tahu untuk apa Charles bertanya itu, tapi ia mengingat.

"Tenggelam." jawabnya cepat. Urgh, ia sedikit merinding mengingatnya. Karena, well, sudah tenggelam tubuhnya tertancap beberapa batang besi pondasi bangunan. Hal paling buruk daripada tubuhnya dihujani peluru.

"Kalau begitu-"

"Selamat pagi Charles." ucapan Charles terpotong. Seorang laki-laki lain sudah berdiri di belakang Logan. Tersenyum.

Logan berbalik, mengikuti suara laki-laki yang memotong pembicaraan Charles. Ia langsung melotot seketika dan otot-ototnya menegang. Ia seperti baru melihat hantu.

Logan menggeram.

Ia melebarkan tangannya, dan cakar-cakar adamantium keluar dari sela jarinya. Suasana tiba-tiba menegang.

"Magneto!" serunya tak suka. "Lari Professor!" teriaknya. Ia berlari, berencana menghadang Erik yang malah berdiri kebingungan.

"Hentikan Logan." tapi Logan sudah di ujung kesal, tubuhnya yang tertancap besi terus terngiang di ingatannya. Begitu juga ucapan meremehkan yang, ouch, tembus ke tulang adamantiumnya.

Beberapa langkah lagi Logan menembuskan cakarnya, Erik menghentikannya. Menahan Logam di dalan tubub Logan.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Erik bingung. Ia memandang Logan yang kini berusaha meronta. "Ada apa denganmu Logan?"

"Tenang, Logan. Dia bersama kita." kata Charles sambil melayangkan kursinya mendekat pada Erik yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kebingungan.

"Lepaskan dia Erik." lanjut Charles pelan saat ia berhenti di samping Erik. Erik menurunkan tangannya. Logan menghela napas.

"Dia bersama kita?!" Logan menunjuk Erik dengan cakarnya. Erik memundurkan kepalanya, dan masih bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di ruangan ini.

"Rileks Logan, banyak hal berubah setelah 1973." jawab Charles santai.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" kata Erik saat ia benar-benar tak tahan dengan situasinya. Ia memandang penuh tanya pada Charles, karena sepertinya Charles yang menguasai situasi di ruangan ini.

"Ingat yang pernah aku ceritakan?" Erik menyatukan alisnya, bingung. Charles melanjutkan. "Logan, masa lalu dan masa depan, Sentinel, kau bebas dari Pentagon, kau menjatuhkan Stadion?" Erik mengatakan 'oh' singkat sambil mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum.

Kemudian ia tertawa.

"Banyak hal menarik yang terlewat oleh pikiranmu, nak."

Logan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Menatap meremehkan. "Tidak untuk menancapkan sebuah logam di kepalamu."

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa, semua orang tidak akan membiarkannya." Erik menggeleng dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Semua orang akan mengerti."

"Jika memang iya, tapi Charles tidak akan mengerti." Erik menengok pada Charles, menepuk pundaknya sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Professor tidak akan membiarkan aku membunuh mutant." balasnya.

Erik membalas dengan tertawa, lagi. Sambil memegangi perutnya. Ia sangat merasakan aura keras kepala menguar dari mutant tertua yang pernah ia jumpai didepannya.

"Bukan itu maksudku."

"Huh?" Logan menyatukan alisnya.

"Tapi karena," Erik berjalan kebelakang kursi melayang yang Charles duduki. Ia melanjutkan dengan senyum diwajahnya. "aku dan Charles sudah menikah."

Hening. 5 detik tanpa suara. Hanya terdengar langkah siswa yang berjalan melewati ruangan Charles.

Logan lantas melotot. Bahkan cakar-cakarnya masuk ke tangannya tanpa ia sadari. Ia terkejut luar biasa.

"A-apa?!"

"Sudah kubilang nak, banyak hal menarik yang kau lewati."

**-fin-**

Oke, no bacot karena sepertinya kelopak mata saya sudah ditarik-tarik oleh gravitasi bumi ._. Hope you enjoyed

Mind to Review?

Sun, 7/20/2014, 11:15 PM, Karawang, Indonesia


End file.
